


Statistically Improbable

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fringe, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot, stump the porn writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Richard run into each other a statistically improbable number of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistically Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stump the Porn Writer 2011 for elfin's prompt: Olivia Dunham/Richard Hammond.

She has no idea why they keep running into one another. He's British and on television and his whole life seems to revolve around cars. None of these things makes the rate at which they show up in each others lives at all plausible.

The first time she'd met him had been in Britain, before Walter, before any of the daily craziness of the Fringe Division had taken over her life. He hadn't been famous yet, he'd just pulled over when her rental had died in the pouring rain, looked under the hood, and then called a friend of his for a tow. She hadn't slept with him then, though he'd clearly been interested, just shared a warm dinner, and a polite thank you.

The second time had been on her turf, when he'd dropped in to say hello while driving across America. He'd had his friends with him, and it had been a whirlwind of cars and banter and lunch at a place that could do with a healthy and safety inspection, but made the best chilidog she'd ever eaten. He'd still made a pass, but hadn't been hurt when she'd declined with a smile.

The third time had been one of those days involving Walter, pop rocks, LSD, and invisible frogs. Oh, and a trip to the airport to rescue Walter after he decided to hunt down said invisible frogs. It was purely coincidence that Richard was there, and that she was frustrated, and that he'd slipped her his room number and asked her for a drink.

She'd managed to get Walter back to Peter, and then had had to decided: go home and drink in the bathtub, or go drink with Richard. Any other day, the bathtub would've won, but today, she just wants what passes for normal human company.

The drinks are mediocre, but Richard is actually funnier when he's not trying to make her laugh or hit on her. When he mentions he should be going, she decides to live a little, and suggests that they move themselves up to his room. He almost looks shocked at the suggestion, but then a smile spreads across his face, and he says sure.

It's not what she imagined sleeping with him would be like at all. She'd thought he'd try to impress her or be overly enthusiastic. Instead, it's comfortable. He spends just as much time making her laugh in bed as out, and they only almost fall out of bed once.

Afterwords, as she's about to head out the door, he gets up on his tiptoes and kisses her on the forehead.

"Let me know next time you're in town," she says.


End file.
